Ravenheart Year One: Heir of the Moon
by Dailey Vengeance
Summary: Peter is new at Hogwarts. Follow his journey as he goes through a thrilling school year full of adventure and romance. Is the girl that he loves really that perfect or is she hiding something. Can Peter gain the strength and skill of a Ravenheart.
1. Arrival

Peter stepped off the train. The musky smell of the forest surrounded him. The bright glow of the night sky looked down upon him as if he was the only kid on earth. He felt the other first years push out of the Hogwarts express and funnel around the giant of a grounds keeper. He could feel the bile in his belly turn as he stared up at the huge castle looming over the lake. Glimmering lights of the castle shone out through the darkness like trembling stars spread across the dark sky. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing hand me downs from his big brother which he figured was better than no clothes at all. He reached up and rustled his short brown hair. He felt a rumble in his hand as his hand me down pet owl Charley groomed himself in it's cage.

Peter was thirteen, a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father had died when he was five. From what he could remember he was a good person always kind and gentle. His brother Richard knew him better than Peter but in the past whenever Peter brought up the subject of father Rich would shrink away, Peter always figured it was a sensitive subject for him. Peter never knew his mother, not even Rich knew of her. Her past died with Peter's father and peter had learned to accept that. As for his brother, Rich was the only family Peter had at the moment. Rich was a good person but trying to support Peter put stress on him. Peter was glad that he was at Hogwarts so that Rich could sort out some problems while he was gone.

"It's beautiful isn't it." a voice chimed in on top of his concentration. A timid voice had spoken to Peter's right. he turned his head to see a smiling face of a girl. She had noticed that Peter had been staring up at the castle that was Hogwarts. The girl was only a few inches smaller than Peter and one of the prettiest girls that Peter had ever seen. Her long blond hair draped down her beautiful face and down her shoulders.

"A-hem, a-a-a yes it is." Peter stammered out not noticing that he was now staring at her. She giggled and blushed slightly before giving him a small wave and running back over to her small group of friends. No matter how much he tried he still was looking at her. She broke off her conversation before looking back at Peter and smiling again. Peter broke his focus and slapped himself in the face. He looked down at Charley. Charley cooed softly before looking up at his master with his dark brown eyes. "Maybe this won't be as bad as we expected old buddy."

Peter looked up at the huge door that stood in front of him. inside he could hear the voices of the students inside bustling around talking in excitement. The castle was huge to say the least. The old man that teaches transformation lead them through the twisting hallways to get to the large door of the great hall. His fellow first years pushed and shoved the others out of the way to a spot at the front near the door. Peter was shoved from the side and back and he also jostled for a front spot as well. The noise behind the door fell silent as the headmaster put up his hand. Peter heard him say three words. First years enter!

The doors were pulled open and the first years poured in the room. The great hall was massive the candles floating above illuminated the entire room. The rich colored tapestry's of the houses hung from the ceiling. The long rows of wood tables filled with people spread across the floor. The first years bustled down the center row as a large group not sure whether to be frightened or excited. They halted right infront of the podium and looked up at the headmaster. He was not very advanced in years maybe in his forty's white hairs were begining to extend from his neatly oiled back black hair. he had a goatee, nothing to unusual. he was wearing a rich scarlet and golden robe. he peeked over his podium at the first years giving them a warm smile.

"_Welcome to Hogwarts._" he whispered quietly to the first years. He then stood up his presence dominating the room. "Bring out the sorting hat."

A small wood chair and a old hat appeared out of the sides of the room and floated into place in front of the first years. The students pushed back out of the way so that the chair would not land on their heads. A old brown hat floated down on top of the chair resting quietly on the top of chair. A small first year at the front of the group leaned forward to take a better look at the hat. It suddenly came to life before their very eyes and coughed a cloud of dust in the kids face knocking him backward into the other first years. The tables started to burst out in laughter while the first years cowarded in fear. Even the headmaster let out a small chuckle. The sorting hat stretched back and forth on the point of the chair stretching.

"AAAAaaa, I'm getting to old for this." the hat said through the wrinkles of the brown fabric. The laughter was begining to subside. A sharp voice pierced the room as Mrs. Furlliei yelled out the first to be sorted. They went through quickly from A's to K's

"Lucinda Lovegood." Mrs. Furelliei yelled out. Peter was surprised when he saw the beautiful blond from the train step up to the chair sit down and put the hat on her head.

"Very bright, very bright indeed." the hat said in his unique voice. "There is bravery too yes." the hat stopped for a second and whispered to Lucy quietly "_There is also darkness in you child, I can sence great evil deep within you."_ Lucy heard the words and her face became grim. "No, you remind me of you mother, RAVENCLAW! Lucy got up a relieved look on her face. She quietly stepped down from the chair. More names were called until it came to Peter's name

"Peter Wickham." Peter pushed his way though the crowd and up to the chair. He sat and put the hat on his head.

"Interesting." the hat breathed out "Your an interesting brain to pick my boy, There is courage o' yes lots of that, you are very brave." Peter glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and expected to see Lucy's misty eyes staring back at him but instead she had her head down at the table keeping to herself. "I would usually put someone as brave as you in Griffindor but I see you have your eyes somewhere else." The sorting hat voice rose and he almost violently yanked Peter's head toward Lucy. The hat whispered some strange words to Peter "_Be careful with that one boy, every flower has ugly roots. _RAVENCLAW! Peter got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table their was a spot a couple seats down from Lucy across the table. He looked at Lucy as she mumbled to herself. A older student that was sitting next to her asked if she was all right. She looked up from the table toward the student

"O' yes I am quite fine." she said timidly as she gave a half-hearted smile.


	2. Ravenclaw

Peter decided that he should talk to her later it didn't seem like she was sad anymore. She start to talk to the girls around her and Peter had made some friends as well. The tables were filled with food and it wasn't long before the students were eating.

"Hello." Peter said to the dark haired girl across the table from him.

"Hi," the girl said as she looked up at Peter "are you excited for the school year ."

"Yes, um is this your first year at Hogwarts as well,"

"O No, this is my last year." Peter looked at the girl, She was very small even smaller than Peter. "I know what your thinking I am small, hey dont dwell on it to much OK."

"Ya, sure." Peter said chuckling quietly to himself.

"Are you going to finish that." He heard a boy say to his left. He looked over and saw a large round face staring back at him. The kid was very tall and round and had finished off the various foods around him and was now proceeding to eat Peter's.

"Sure, Peter said pushing his plate over to the chubby kid and watched him eat. The kid looked up from his feast and spend a second to examine Peter. He stuck out a large hand out to Peter.

"Colton Blake."

"Peter Wickham."

"I like your last name Peter." he said through a mouth of chicken leg. Colton was huge, way taller than Peter and looked like could crush a five year old into mush and then spread the child on a muffin. The conversation was awkward to say the least but it looked like he had a good heart. A booming voice splashed across the great hall making everyone jump.

"The feast is at a conclusion." The headmaster said as he lifted his arms and the food disappeared in front of the students eyes. Colton shook his head as if he was stunned for a second than proceeded to try and take a bite out of the turkey leg he had in his hand before that disappeared as well. "I hope that you students are enjoying yourselves." There was nods of agreements across the room as students turned in their seats to face the headmaster. "As most of you know my name is Professor Kingston and I am the headmaster at this fine school."

Professor Kingston showed the students the teachers and had them all come up for a speech. There was Professor Ashby witch was the old man that had brought them in. He taught transformation and was head of the Griffindor house. There was also Professor Landon, Landon was a younger professor probably fresh out of training to be a teacher. He explained how much fun they were going to have and recollected a couple stories of when he went to Hogwarts. Landon was head of Ravenclaw and taught charms. There was Professor Sorenson who taught potions and loved it. He didn't say much and was very strange, he looked down when he talked to the students. And then last but not least was Professor Fureilli. She had taught and attended the American all girls school for witchcraft, and recently been transferred here. She is the head of the Hufflepuff house. She spoke about the exciting spells they were going to learn this year and sounded very excited.

"You know they used to say that the defense against the dark arts class was cursed, Professor Fureilli broke the curse she's been here for three years." Colton said to Peter. Peter nodded and turn to the stand once more.

Professor Kingston nodded to professor Fureilli as she stepped off the podium and back to her table. Kingston once again addressed the crowd with his booming voice. "The grand hall meeting is now concluded. Before we release you I think that we should go over some rules. The grounds and corridors are strictly off limits at eight o' clock. If you are found out of your common room at this time you will receive detention and you will diminish points for your house. Another word of caution their will be no fighting in the school, if you feel that you want to challenge a student you must speak with Professor Fureilli and get written consent for a clean wizard duel on the dueling stage on the third floor that is being supervised by a teacher. Now if there is nothing else first years will follow their prefect out for a tour of the school. The students got up from their seats and followed the orange haired prefect out of the great hall.

The students enjoyed the tour of the school, everything was shown from the moving staircase to the classrooms.

"There it is kiddos, Hogwarts in a nutshell." the prefect said as she turned the corner, "Now I will take you to the common room for bed." the prefect took the students through the twisting turning halls of Hogwarts before she came to a large painting of a skinny man wearing ridiculous clothes leaning on a sword. A large mustache was on his face.

"PASSWORD," the painting said with a thick british accent.

"Boggarts Chest." the orange haired prefect exclaimed.

"Indeed." the painting chuckled out before he slid open revealing a large circular room with blue padded chairs and couches. A spiral staircase was in the back of the room leading up to a marble balcony that branched off to two rooms.

"all-right then." the prefect said "Boys rooms are on your left and up the staircase and the same with the girls on the left. Girls and guys can find bathrooms down the stairs on my right and left." The Ravenclaw students did not need to hear anymore they raced up the marble staircase and off to there rooms. Each bed had their names encarved into the woodwork.

"It's just a charm, It gets automatically erased when we graduate." Colton said as he flopped down on his bed right next to Peter.

"Hey, guys." said a voice entering the room. A short kid with freckles entered with another boy with black skin. "My name is Christopher you can call me Chris if you like. This gentleman to my right is Landon Garrett but I like to call him Gex." Gex nodded and smiled at Peter.

"How ya doing," Peter said, "My names Peter, this is Colton." Gex held up a thumbs up still smiling."

"Gex doesn't talk much." Chris explained as he set his stuff on his bed. "I've been his friend to two years and I've only heard him say two words. You can usually tell what he is saying if you don't come to me and I can tell you." The boys heard a rap on the door and a Ravenclaw prefect came in.

"Alright get changed and ready for bed." The prefect left and shut the door behind him muttering something under his breath. The boys changed and hopped into their beds. Colton fell asleep before he hit the pillow and Gex and Chris followed soon after. Peter tried to sleep but he still couldn't get Lucy out of his head. Her golden hair and beautiful face stuck in his head like a migraine. He never knew he could feel like this before but he liked it. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered around in anticipation for the next day. A day that brings another opportunity to see her again and hear her sweet voice pour into his ears. He fell asleep that night with her picture burned into his mind.

Peter woke to Chris's freckled face in his "WAKE UP!" Peter woke and swung over to the side of the bed. "Look what Colton's doin'," Chris exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"What time is it," Peter groaned groggily

"Two twenty four in the morning, Look." He pointed his finger over to the other side of the room. Peter looked over there and Colton was spinning around in circles staring at the ceiling. Gex was over there too on the floor laughing. Peter was confused for a second and then figured it out.

"He's sleepwalking!" Peter yelled out almost laughing so hard he fell out of bed. Colton stopped for a second and started walking toward the door. Gex pointed at Colton.

Chris read Gex almost automatically "Your right Gex lets follow him." The three boys got out of bed and followed Colton out the door and down the stairs bursting out in laughter. Colton continued over to the table on the right side of the room. The table had a bowl full of fruit on it. Colton reached down and picked up a banana. He proceeded to flick the banana around like a wand mumbling out gibberish and doing dramatic poses. The boys couldn't help themselves they were rolling on the ground laughing. Colton stopped and shoved the banana into his PJ bottoms and headed for the girls restroom. He walked through the door in a manly manner and disappeared around the corner. The boy stood outside and waited for his return. They waited their for ten more minutes. Suddenly a scream could be heard from within as a girl wearing large glasses and squirell pajamas ran out. She was soaking wet from head to toe and stopped for a second looking at the boys at the entrance with a tear filled face.

"I sleepwalk OK!" She yelled through tears as she ran up the staircase and dodged into the girls room. Peter and the others just stood there looking confused. Colton emerged from the girl's bathroom rubbing his head.

"What happened." Colton mumbled.


	3. Class

"Take out your wands now, children." Professor Landon said as he whipped out his wand and waved it through the air. Sparks flew off the tip and gently floated down onto the stone floor. The room the class was standing in wasn't very large, desks were splayed across the room on the left and the right. Landon stood at the head of the class. Landon was a medium sized man lengthwise and was rather skinny. A thin mustache quivered on his lip when he spoke. He had dark brown hair that seemed to shoot out in all directions and was very messy.

"Now, I will need a volunteer from the class," said the professor in a hopeful tone. The children seemed to shrink in their seats instantly hoping that Landon would not call on them. Peter and Colton sat on the left side of the room. The two friends gave a scared look at each other and also hid accordingly. Professor Landon scanned the room his blue eyes sweeping back and forth. There was a loud sneeze in the room and the class turned their attention to the sound. Colton's hands were now covered in snot and he cringed as he peered at his hands. Colton soon regretted that sneeze. "Ah, Mr. Blake so nice of you to volunteer, Please step to the middle of the room." The class burst out in hysterical laughter as Colton reluctantly lumbered out of his seat and into the center of the room still staring at his snot covered hands. "Just wipe it on your pants, Mr. Blake." Colton wiped his hands on his pants, his face turned up in disgust.

"OK children in today's lesson we shall learn a new charm. This particular charm has been used for hundreds of years as a tool in society for trading and purchasing items. The ministry has not banned it... Yet." Landon said with a small chuckle. "This spell can be used to influence someone to like you. That is why it was used back in the day for trading. The particular influence over the person only lasts a few minutes and then returns them to their previous disposition toward the spell caster." Mr. Landon took notice of a couple of Griffindor girls on his right listening intently. "The spell's effect on a person is strictly non-romantic ladies." Mr. Landon exclaimed smiling. The girls gave disappointed looks. "Now pay close attention class." Landon flicked his wand in the air as Colton's pants fell down around his ankles reveling a pair of teddy bear tighty whiteys. The class once again burst out in laughter. Colton took up his pants quickly a look of complete embarrassment plastered on his face. The face turned from embarrassment to anger as he turned to Landon.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Colton said angrily as he rose his fist. Before Colton could finish his sentence Professor Landon raised his wand toward Colton

"Dismatic Maximus." Landon spoke out loud so that the class could hear. A pink bolt traveled down Landon's wand and shot out the end in a pink flash. The bolt flew across the room and struck Colton in the chest, it flickered across his body until it dispersed into the air. Colton paused in shock and looked at his clenched fist before lowering it to his side. The class leaned forward expectantly as Landon lowered his wand to the side. "If it isn't my biggest fan," Landon said as he opened his arms out for a hug. Colton face turned to excited happiness as he bolted across the room and into Landon's hug almost knocking him over squeezing tightly. Landon gave a wink to the class, they let out chuckles.

"Professor Landon, You are my favorite teacher in the whole world!" Colton yelled out excitedly "Mr. Landon, umm I mean Professor Landon do you think I could maybe have your autograph."

"Why certainly, I couldn't turn down my greatest fan now could I!" Colton held out his charms book as Landon signed it with his blue feathered quill.

"Ooo, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your just the coolest."

"Not a problem at all Colton."

"You know my name that is so awesome!" Colton danced around in excitement yelling to the students that he was Landon's most favorite fan. The class replied with laughter. The dance went on for a few more minutes Landon leaned on his desk in amusement. After a while Colton started to slow down and then he stopped and shook his head. Professor took his shoulders and led him to his seat next to Peter.

"Class is dismissed!" Professor Landon said as he layed his wand down on his desk. The kids funneled out of the room talking in hurried excitement.

"Come on Pete." said Colton as he started to walk out of the room oblivious to what had just happened.

"You go ahead buddy, I want to speak with Landon for a second," Peter replied, "I will see you back in the common room." Colton shrugged his shoulders before exiting the room. Peter stepped up to the platform at the head of class. Professor Landon spoke to him from behind his desk not looking up from his work.

"Peter, I hope you understand that I only did what I did to your friend for educational purposes, I meant no harm"

"No professor that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Landon looked up from his desk and put his quill down. He gave a warm smile to Peter.

"Yes, Mr. Wickham."

"I was wondering perhaps if you could help me after classes end for a couple weeks."

"Sure Mr. Wickham, of course, may I ask you why you need extra help."

"It's just my family isn't well known for their good grades." Landon stood and walked around his desk. He took Peter by the shoulders.

"Peter, I am quite sure that you will do fine in my class and in any other class this year. I wouldn't dwell on your family's past.

"But my brother he...."

"Your brother was a fine student, I went to school with your brother. Yes, I know that he left Hogwarts but it wasn't for that reason."

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, Why did he."

"You mean he never told you? Ahem.. well then it is not my place to tell you. If that is all Mr. Wickham I have some papers to grade, as for the extra help if you come to my office after class is concluded tomorrow than I may teach you something new."

"But..."

"That will be all Peter run along." Professor Landon interrupted sternly as he turned back to his desk. Peter slowly turned and left thinking intently on what Landon had said.

_

* * *

Dear, Rich_

_ I hope that you are doing well back home. I like it here at Hogwarts, I have made a couple friends and all of my classes are going well. The head of my house Professor Landon said that he knew you when he was in school. Was he a friend of yours? Don't worry about money I've got plenty so there really is no need to send me some. Write me back and tell me all about your adventures back on the home front see you soon._

_** Peter**_

_P.S.- I was wondering maybe if I could bring some friends home with me for the Holidays, of course only if it is alright by you._

_

* * *

_

Peter sealed his letter and wrapped it up in blue ribbon. He went over to Charley's cage and opened it up. Charley stepped on Peter's finger as he lifted the bird out of the cage and over to the windowsill. "Here Charley take this to Richard and don't forget to remind him to give you a treat." The brown bird brushed it's head on Peter's finger cooing softly before grabbing the letter and taking off from the window of Hogwart's Ravenclaw common room window and into the dark murky sky. Peter walked over to the lantern in the middle of the dorm room and turned the knob until darkness folded the light in the room away. He went over to his bed and climbed into the blankets. He could hear the snoring of his friends beside him. His eyes began to flicker shut when he heard a sound of a squeaky door outside the boys dorm. Peter climbed out of bed quickly and ran to the door. He peered over the balcony that lingered over the common room. He saw Lucy's Blond head disappear around the portrait door. Peter ran back to the dorm and threw on some jeans and a hoodie before sprinting out the door after her.


	4. The Clearing

Peter continued to follow Lucy she had made her way though the castle. She sped though the hallways quiet as a mouse. She turned the corner to the entrance way of the castle and started to open the large front door. Peter crouched behind a torch that burned brightly as she slipped outside. The curious boy bolted for the door and jumped back suddenly as Nearly Headless Nick arose from the floor.

"Hello, Peter." Nick said in a happy tone.

"O Hi." Peter replied grabbing his heart in surprise.

"Not sneaking out now are we."

"No I was lost." Peter lied.

"I could be mistaken but students usually get lost this late into the night."

"Yes of course I will just be going then." Peter replied as he started to make his way back to the common room. He turned the corner and watched Nick disappear into the floor once again. Peter wasted no more time as he ran for the door and pushed his way though. He looked across the yard at the large mountains and forbidden forest in the distance. The light from the bright orb that was the moon flooded down on the beautiful trees. The moon flashed off Lucy's blond hair running down the hill toward the forest. Peter ran after her making sure that he made no noise. She continued all the way down and onto a dirt path that led though the forest. The path led to an open space that had logs spread around. Peter saw Lucy sitting on a log near the bottom of the clearing. As he got closer he could see that she was crying. He approached carefully watching his feet as he went, he was careful not to step on any sticks or leaves. He stopped and stared at her for a second. She looked so beautiful, her blond hair glimmering in the moonlight. He felt like he was in a trance and her beauty was drawing him closer. He heard a snap under his foot and curse under his breath.

"Who's there." Lucy said turning around to face Peter. Her voice was soft and sweet filling Peter's ears. Peter's heart stopped when Lucy's sad eyes met with his. "O Peter." She knows my name Peter thought, "Did you follow me here."

"Yes, I saw you sneak out."

"I had to get away from the castle for a little bit, this is my favorite spot to sit you know." She patted her hand on the log that she was sitting on. "Sit Down." She gave a sweet little smile and it calmed his nerves a little. He sat and looked around before resting his eyes on her.

"I wonder what Professor Landon would say right now if he knew that we were sneaking out." Peter said.

"Yes, well sometimes I come down here when I sleepwalk." The two were silent for a second. Lucy looked up at Peter as if deciding to tell him something or not or not. "My mother used to come down here when she went to Hogwarts, she used to sneak out as well." Lucy looked own after saying that and she stopped telling her story after a while she looked up at Peter with her blue eyes. "My mother didn't want me to come here to Hogwarts."

"Why," Peter asked inquisitively making sure to keep his voice calm."

"She said she wanted to protect me, she said that I was in great danger and that I would put other people in danger if I came here." she stopped for a second looking down at the moonlit ground in deep thought, "That's why I ran away, I love my mother but I've been wanting to go to Hogwarts ever since I was a little girl, I just couldn't give up my dream." she shivered a little, the night wind blowing on the two. Peter pulled off his hoodie and gave it to her.

"Here, keep it." Peter said, she took it reluctantly and she pulled it over herself smiling at Peter.

"What about you Peter," She said softly.

"Well there's not much to tell really, I live with my brother. My mother left us when I was born and my dad died after that. My brother takes care of me now and we get along. My brother went to school with professor Landon." Peter almost regretted saying that to her. His family was far from perfect but he wanted to be honest. Lucy's face seemed to light up.

"My mom went to school with Harry Potter!" She exclaimed obviously excited to talk about it. Peter was impressed too, Harry Potter is the greatest wizard of all time. He knew he had gone to Hogwarts when he was younger. He helped defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world as well as save the school on several occasions. Lucy proceeded to tell Peter all about her mother and how she helped Harry Potter stop Voldemort. The two talked for a long time. After a while they just sat looking at the moon shimmering like a jewel in the night sky.

"Your fun to talk to Peter." Lucy put her head down on Peter's shoulder and his heart skipped a beat all that he could think about was her. He could feel her soft blonde hair brush across his face. He took in the moment. All of a sudden he heard a person walking toward them and the gently pushed Lucy off of him and pulled her down behind the log. Peter grabbed his wand from his belt. "What's going on Peter." she said

"I heard something coming." Peter said with a protective tone his eyes cautiously scanning the Trees around them.

"I don't hea...." She stopped "wait I hear it too." The heavy boots approach the soft crunch getting closer. "What do we do?" Lucy whispered into Peter's ear as her small delicate hand found Peter's.

"Come on." Peter whispered as he pulled her into the forest around him and behind a tree. It fell silent for a moment then the two saw as a behemoth of a man that was wearing a long leather trench coat come down from the path and sat down on the log that Peter and Lucy had been sitting on just a minute ago. He breathed a deep sigh as he recovered from his walk. He had a Huge beard and long hair that was white as snow. His face was wrinkled and tired from age. His eyes were light blue almost white. Lucy steeped out from behind her cover releasing Peter's hand as she moved in closer. "Lucy!" Peter exclaimed under his breath as she slipped away.

"I think he is blind." Lucy breathed her eyes never moving from the man. Peter followed in step making his way closer to Lucy. The two approched the man making almost no noise. The two stared at the blind man with amazement. He looked as though he had lived a long life and he was full of wisdom. The blind man started to chuckle until it turned into a all out laugh.

"Ar' You gonna stand there all day staring at me." The blind man exclaimed through his laughter. Lucy and Peter froze in their spots not moving a muscle. "I know your there, Rubius Hagrid at your service." Hagrid extended a giant hand out to the two winking at them. Peter knew that he wasn't fibbing and he clasped the large hand and shook it slowly. "I knew that you were there, i'm blind not stupid." Hagrid said with a smile. "What are your names?"

"My name's is Peter, and this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, Peter." His continued to stare forward toward the trees. " Now, Why don't you tell me why too young students are wandering on my grounds so late in the night." Lucy was the first to speak.

"Honestly sir we didn't mean any harm we were just....."

"ShhhShh, I understand." Hagrid said " I was young like you once, but that was a long time ago." He got up from the stump and started to walk down the path once again. Peter liked the large man there just seemed to be something warm and inviting about his character. A thought came to his mind and he decided to speak.

"Your not going to tell Headmaster Kingston about this are you sir." Hagrid turned back for a second to look at the two

"About what? I just went for a walk." He gave the two a small smile and a wink before turning his back and walking away. Peter glanced over at Lucy who looking peering back at him with a feeling that was a of mixture between happiness and relief. Peter took her hand.

"Come'on, Let's get back to the castle."

It didn't take long for the two to return to Hogwarts they knew the way and Nick didn't give him any troubles this time. It was very late by now and the torches in the main hall and around the castle had been put out. The two continued on there way though the twisting turning hallways and through the Painting of the skinny man that had made a rather sarcastic joke about them being out so late. The two climbed the marble staircase up to their rooms. They reached the top of the stairs and faced one another.

"Well that was fun wasn't it." Peter said giving Lucy a smile. Lucy said nothing else but gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Peter, your very nice." she said pulling away she said nothing else but disappeared behind the door. Peter was silent and still. He couldn't believe what just happened. He sneaked into the common room and into his bed. Colton was still snoring in the bed next to him. He rested his head on his hands staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of her rushed through his head and could still feel the tingling of her kiss on his cheek. There was four hours until sun up but Peter didn't sleep at all that night.

_A.N.-Sorry it took so long for this last one I have kind of been busy._


	5. Visitor

Peter stood in the middle of the platform his luggage at his side as he waited for the train. Colton stood beside him looking around nonchalantly. Peter dropped his bags to the floor of the platform and continued to search the loading platform. The various students were walking toward each other hugging and saying there good byes to all their friends. Peter scanned intently to find Lucy, but he couldn't. Peter had loved Lucy since the day that they met. He would probably kill himself if he didn't get to see her before they took off for Christmas break.

Lucy and Peter had been going out to the clearing every night to talk about various things. They were now very close and Peter had become obsessed and entranced by her beauty. He had been slacking, thinking nothing of his studies but he didn't care. The white snow fell gently from the sky indicating that the year was half way over. He closed his eyes and imagined her face.

"Sorry you couldn't bring Chris and Gex along bud." Colton said reaching into his front pocket to take out some candy. He unwrapped it delicately before devouring it in one bite.

"Yes, I am kind of mad at my brother but it's okay, I still got you to keep me company."

"Ain't that the truth." Colton replied reaching into his pocket for a another piece of candy. Where is she, Peter thought, questions rolled around in his head. He scanned the crowd once more. The train blew it's horn and the conductor screamed out the window.

"ALLLLLL ABOARD!!!!!!!!" Peter knew that he didn't have much time. Then he saw her run through the crowd almost knocking students over in the process. She reached Peter and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Peter wished that this hug would never end.

"I thought that you wouldn't be able to make it." Peter whispered in her ear.

"Never," she replied

"I wish that you could come with us."

"I do too but according to my mother I am a danger to everyone."

"You talked to your mother."

"I sent her an owl."

"Good, I'm proud of you." The two departed from their hug and she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Hi Colton," she said extending her arms to the big man. Colton returned the hug he looked like a giant compared to her. He made sure not to let go of his candy. "I will miss you both so much." She left the hug and turned to leave.

"Goodbye," Peter yelled after her as he grabbed his luggage and started to board the train. Lucy looked back at Peter with a knowingly smile. Peter returned it. He boarded the train and sat down in one of the booths. Colton sat across from Peter after securing his luggage on the rack above. Colton had a goofy smile on his face as he peered at Peter. The young Ravenclaw was watching Lucy out the window scramble up the hill and disappear over the snow. His glance discovered Colton's face.

"What are you looking at."

"I knew it."

"Knew what." Peter's face started to get red and hot in embarrassment.

"I knew it!"

"WHAT!"

"You have a thing for Lucy."

"That's not true."

"Yes, Yes it is, look at your face."

"Shut up." Peter said reaching across the booth and punching Colton in the arm. Colton just laughed.

"It's alright she is a good looking girl, How long." Peter slunk back into his booth in defeat he might as well tell him

"We are not going out, we have been sneaking out at night recently, It started in October."

"I see, that a boy."

"No it's not that we just talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever, she is really cute I think that I will ask her out."

"Good plan my brother." The boys said nothing after that but just stared out the window. Peter watched as the white lumps of snow shifted by their white waves splashing up and down over the landscape. He couldn't stop seeing her beautiful face.

The train continued through the day and into the night and the two slept through the rest of the train ride. The boys departed at the platform and took a trolley to an apartment in London. The two stepped off the trolley and looked up at the apartment building it's not much but it's home Peter exclaimed as he entered the building and up the stairs to the apartment. Colton followed closely behind huffing with exhaustion as he climbed the stairs. Peter knocked twice on the door before Rich opened it up. The two brothers immeadiatley gave each other a hug.

"How you doing buddy," Rich said sweezing tightly "you have grown since the last time I saw you. The two brothers left the hug. Rich was wearing Khakis and a black turtleneck sweater. His hair was dark brown and messy just like Peter and a moustache was on his face. "And you must be Colton Blake he said extending his hand to the giant kid." Colton grabbed and shook it furiously obviously excited. Come in he said dim lights filled the room and furniture was spread around a small TV.

Peter threw his bags across the room and flopped down on the couch. "Hey buddy be careful with that thing it was grandma's and feet off." Peter rolled his eyes lifting his feet on the ground. The three talked for the next hour about school, classes, and friends. Peter always had a good relationship with his brother. They were busy eating dinner now. Rich had made them roasted chicken Peter was glad that Rich could cook. He also noticed that he was doing better for himself.

"So how about the ladies." Rich said looking at Peter while saying it, "you find a girl you like."

"Peter can tell you all about that." Colton said laughing. Rich shot Peter a knowingly glance

"There's a girl I like, her name's Lucy." Rich laughed as he put his fork down.

"Is she cute." Peter shook his head with approval Rich looked at Colton. Colton gave a iffy sign and Peter punched him in the arm. Rich laughed "Alright, you two should get ready for bed. The boys left the table after clearing there plates and made their way to the rooms. "Goodnight boys sleep tight." Rich said to the boys as they walked away.

"Goodnight Rich this Christmas break is going to be awesome." The two disappeared into Peter's room. Rich went to the Lazy boy in front of the TV. He grabbed the picture of dad off the the sofa side table.

"I miss you dad." He said clenching the photo to his chest. He sat there for another hour before falling asleep.

* * *

The cold wind from the outside blew in though the window and on to Peter's face he got up from his bed shaking the dreams of Lucy out of his head he looked over into the direction of the wind.

The window is open? he thought to himself as he lifted his body out of bed and walked over to the window. I swear that this was closed when I went to bed. Peter grabbed the handle and swung the portal shut sealing off the cruel winter weather from outside. He had been living at his brothers house or five days now almost half of winter break. He liked to have a break from school and his classes but he missed Lucy. He sighed as he lumbered back to the bed. He could hear Colton snoring loudly on the other bed in the corner he was glad that he had someone with him. Suddenly Peter could feel the wind again. He turned quickly looking at the window. It was closed.

He had no idea where the breeze was coming from he walked back in fear sitting on the bed as the breeze got colder and colder and the wind became more fierce. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the window. He was robed in all black and had his wand at his side. The dark of the room covered his face. Peter eyed the his wand which was now resting on his bedside table.

"Are you Peter Wickham." His voice was dark and brooding and seemed to fill the whole room." Peter said nothing but stared the figure down with fierce unmoving, he eyed the wand on the table a second time. The figure moved quickly he seemed to float across the room grabbing peter by the neck and pulling him to his feet. The hand clenched Peter's neck with extreme strength. The Black figure pushed his wand into Peter's neck pressing hard. He let out a deep dark sigh as he dug it deeper and deeper. Peter's eyes were wide as he groaned for air. Colton jumped up from his bed and leaped at the figure

"Get off him." He yelled as he threw himself at the enemy. The figure was thrown off guard and stumbled across the room he tumbled and stopped himself, in one motion he jumped up and yelled out a spell pointing his wand at Colton's hulking body.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A green light flew out the end hitting Colton squarely in the chest. Colton immediately froze up as a wave passed throughout his body. He fell backwards on the bed completely frozen. Peter in rage reached for the wand on the table. The cloaked person was faster. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled as Peter's wand escaped his grasp and flew across the room.

Peter glanced at Colton who was still frozen. The figure grabbed Peter once again. Yanking his face close to his. "Now," He breathed out menacingly. "Where were we."

The door to the small room busted open and Rich could now be seen in the doorway a shotgun in his hands pointed at the dark man.

"Get Out!" The man backed up when he saw the gun he released the boy, stepping quietly back towards the window. "Drop your wand."

"Let's not be to hasty now." The figure said.

"DROP THE WAND!!!" The figure did not drop the wand instead he waved it forward and yelled out a word. Rich pulled the trigger of the shotgun.

"Impedimenta." A blue wave shot out the end of the figures wand. The bullets from the shotgun and the spell met in the middle. The bullets slowed down and began gliding through the air. The figure easily stepped to the side of the bullets and shot out another spell. "Stupefy!" The spell moved quickly clashing against Rich's chest throwing him back into the livingroom through the door and knocked him out.

The figure laughed and then looked at Peter who was now sitting on his bed hot tears in his eyes. Peter jumped up and lunged at the figure raising his fist and striking him in the face. The punch was hard and landed solidly. Peter threw another with his other fist, the figure was to fast and grabbed Peter's fist holding it back and pushing it the other way. A searing pain shot through Peter's fist as the figure countered his punch.

A flash came from the corner of the room and Peter was thrown onto his bed. The world was swirling around him the pain was severe. Another green flash came from the corner and hit the figure. The dark man was tossed back at the wall busting the drywall in. Peter looked up from the bed at his savior. It was a woman, she had her wand raised up making sure the dark figure was dead. She had long Blonde hair and she was extremely beautiful. She looked young but as soon as Peter got a look of her face he could see that she was in her thirties. She reached out a hand to Peter.

"Peter Wickham."

"Yes."

"You should come with me."

"Why."

"I need your help."

"But my brother and..."

"They will be fine others will come." Peter looked cautiously at the woman's hand. She looked back at him and then smiled. Peter could tell that she was telling the truth. He got out of the bed and grabbed his wand. He slid his jeans and sweatshirt on before quickly shoving the wand into his belt. He grabbed the girls hand. "You better hold on."


	6. Tide of Darkness

The world around Peter began to swirl and he felt sick as colors splashed around his head. The swirling continued for a minute, stopping extremely suddenly. Peter was thrown to the ground his face sliding across the dirt and snow. The rugged terrain cut his lip. Peter got up off the dirt ground and steadied himself. Bile churned in his belly, he vomited all over the ground in front of him. The woman that transported him here walked over to him and held his shoulders as he finished puking.

"It's okay, most people do throw up on the first time." The woman slid her wand in her holster and looked around.

"Were are we," Peter said looking up at the forest around him. He soon recognised the giant castle it's light shining in the cold winter night. He got up and looked around him "Are we in the dark forest?"

"Yes." The women said her eyes unmoving from the forest around her.

"Why."

"Shh, we are looking for someone." She started to walk through the forest, checking corners and around trees. Soon Peter recognised were they were.

"Are we going to the clearing."

"Yes, we are expecting someone." The two soon found the clearing and approached the middle of it. Peter looked around before sitting down on the log in the center. Memories flooded back through his head, the multiple times Lucy and him came down to the clearing to talk. He could feel his stomach churning once again and he felt sick. "Get up!" The woman said as she yanked him up from the log tossing him away from it. A red flash emerged from the dark trees around and it smashed the log where Peter had been sitting just a second ago. Wood splintered and flew in all directions. Peter covered his face as the splinters of wood bit him. He drew his wand and pointed it were the flash had came from. The woman did the same grabbing her own wand. A dark figure approached from the shadows his face curled up in a twisted smile.

"AAA, Luna so nice to see you, I am so glad that you came to see us."

"Hold your tongue Darkburn I came for my daughter." She said her voice was getting shaky and emotional. The words hit Peter like a lightning bolt, Lucy was in danger and this was her mother, Luna. She looked so much like Lucy, Peter was amazed that he hadn't seen it before. Darkburn let out a long laugh and then spoke.

"So I assume that you killed Hengras." the figure said in a menacing tone. Luna nodded her eyes fixed on Darkburn they were flecked with anger. "It's okay I suppose he has always been the bastard child of this organization." Luna had had enough of small talk.

"Tell me where my daughter is!" she said whipping her wand at the man threatening him. The man's smile turned to a frown.

"Do you think that you scare me," He approached getting closer seemingly floating over the ground. "Do you think that just because you were in Dumbledore's army so many years ago that you have any skill what so ever, I saw them as nothing more than stupid little children pretending to be grown ups and now that you are grown you produce no bigger threat then you did back then! As for Albus he was just a stupid old man and he deserved to die the way he did."

"You said that I would have more time."

"No, we need her now and you must oblige."

"You can't just take her away from me she is my child!" Hot tears started to stream down her face.

"And she has also been chosen by the master if he is to be reborn she must be sacrificed." Darkburn seethed "the wizarding world has never been so venerable we will do it now."

"No, if you think that I will stand by and let you kill my daughter for the return of Voldemort then you are sadly mistaken." Peter faltered and looked up at Luna. Ever since he was a child he had been told never to speak that name, and here is this women speaking it clearly out in the open. If Voldemort is involved it could be more trouble then he first expected.

"It doesn't matter anyway, the summoners have already entered Hogwarts with her and there is nothing you can do. She has been chosen for the ritual and it is impossible to question the master's will, She will be sacrificed tonight when the clock strikes twelve and the moon is highest in the sky and there is nothing you, or your little friend can do about." Luna had heard enough "Avada Kadavra!" she yelled as a flash of green light flew off of her wand sailing at Darkburn. He quickly swatted it away with his own wand and sent the same thing back at Luna and Peter. Luna pushed Peter away and rolled to the side avoiding the attack. Peter was quick "Expelliarmus!" he yelled as he hit the dirt. A light blue flash appeared in Darkburn's right hand as his wand sailed away from him. Luna got up aiming her wand at Darkburn.

"I should kill you now." She seethed as she got closer her wand unmoving from Darkburn's face. The cloaked man didn't shriek in fear but instead started to laugh. Peter arose from the dirt and looked at the man confused, why was he laughing. The reason soon became apparent as twelve other cloaked figure appeared from the borders of the clearing their wands fixed on the two. Luna knew that they had to move fast. "Peter!" she yelled as she reached out for his hand, Peter leaped at it, their hands clenched together as the two disappeared into the air. The spells that were fired from around the clearing made noises as they hit the dirt. The figures came to the middle all standing around Darkburn.

"Find them. when you do kill them and leave no trace that they ever walked this earth. I want them dead tonight and if all goes well you will all be rich powerful men."

* * *

Peter had not gotten use to the spinning yet when they arrived at their destination Peter threw up again. He looked up from his pool of vomit and looked around him. They were in an office of some sort. The room seemed to light up with golden light. Peter pushed off the ground and came to his feet. Luna was on the floor next to him. She was sitting in an upright position and looking at Peter.

"Are you alright," Peter said as he extended his hand to Luna.

"Yes, she stared up at Peter with her weary eyes. "Thank you Peter Wickham I am glad that I have you with me." Now that the situation had calmed down a little Peter noticed that her voice was much more timid than he first noticed. She was very beautiful in her age and Peter could tell that this was a difficult situation for her. He felt the pain too he loved Lucy and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He thought in his mind how it was his fault and that he should have been here at school to protect her. The whole night kept playing in his mind like a nightmare. The man entering his room, Colton and Rich, The clearing, He wished it would all go away and everything would be like it was supposed to. Like it was meant to. Peter looked around the small room. Their was various trophies and artwork scattered around, a large desk was in the middle.

"Where are we." Peter said eyeing everything in sight. She didn't need to respond, suddenly in the back of the room the giant bronze bird began to turn upward. Professor Kingston's head could be seen as he raised up from the depths below. His hair was all messy and he looked like he had gone through hell.

"Professor they have her." Luna said her voice shaking nervously.

"I know, Luna, I know. We must take action now."

"What do you suggest."

"They are all over the school, at least we had enough time to evacuate the students and staff, We probably should go look for her. Luna come there is little time." Kingston whipped out his wand and turned to go, Luna followed.

"Professor!" Peter yelled out after him before the bird started to turn." The professor returned to Peter telling Lucy's mother to continue."What should I do."

"You must stay here Peter it is much to dangerous." Peter grunted out in disapproval "I must come Lucy is my friend, i must save her." Professor Kingston grabbed Peter by the shoulders and held him tightly

"We will return soon." Kingston turned and when to the turning bird statue. He looked back at Peter as he spiraled down to the abyss below "Stay Here." He said before disappearing. Peter stood in the office for a minute or so before drawing his wand

"Like Hell."


End file.
